Inuyasha: The commitment of the dark
by nuriaferrer99
Summary: The new Inuyasha story where he will have to fight against something that you can't see,something that you can only prevent. Sesshomaru will appear too and Rin will be transformed.
1. Chapter 1: The start

The Inuyasha series are not mine

Hi I'm Nuria. This is the first chapter of my Inuyasha story. If you like it i will continue it. Enjoy and remember that I am not from England, I'm Spanish and I'm learning.

Chapter one. That power

Summer was going to start soon, and Kagome had to prepare herself for the last high school exams of the year. She hadn't studied much because Inuyasha was always annoying her about the jewel of four souls, but this time it was going to be different.

"Inuyasha, I'm not coming back with you to the Sengoku period and that's final!"

"But… Kagome! What about the shikon jewel shards!? We are really close this time I can feel it! If you don't come who will help me find them?"

"Well you can stay with Miroku, Sango and Shippo while I study. Inuyasha you have to understand it. I need all exams approved by the end of high school. I'll be all summer with you! Just give me 5 days!

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and begged her one last time. She refused again.

"Well then fine. But if you don't come with me now you won't come again."

"Fine"

Kagome walked off. She just couldn't understand why Inuyasha was so narrow minded. Why couldn't he just say yes? Was it so hard? Of course she was going to come back when she had finished her exams and fix it all out, like always, but still…

Back in the Sengoku period Inuyasha walked to the village looking down.

"What a strange woman. These exams are more important for her than the security of this world. Well then, if she doesn't want to come she won't come and solved." He raised his head up and jumped on a tree. He sat down there and stared to the beautiful sunset that was going to close the day. The sky was reddish and the big bright moon stared at the world quietly. Inuyasha started closing his eyes until he fell asleep in the darkness of the forest.

Meanwhile in another part of the world Sesshomaru was guarding the territory while Jaken and Rin slept deeply. He was also fascinated for the beautiful sky, but unlike Inuyasha, he didn't really show it. Besides, he was concentrated in another thing. There was something strange that night, something that made Sesshomaru stop breathing for a moment when he felt it.

"Jaken wake up now"he said without turning round.

Jaken jumped off the ground in less than a second.

"What is it master?"

"I think there's...a monster near here...or something related"

Jaken payed attention to the night for a moment

"Oh yes!I can sense it too. But...are you sure that thing is a normal monster?"

"I don't know if it is even a monster. I'll have to check it out. You stay here with Rin and don't move."

Jaken sighed. Since Rin was in the group he was allways apart of the fightings and nocturne trips, but this time...he thought that it was better not to go.

"Yes master"

Sesshomaru jumped to the big forest they had opposite them and started running . He moved like the wind, he was the wind. While he ran he thought about that thing

"It can't be Naraku. He isn't so powerful. I think that... neither am I. This power shouldn't even exist...It's... impossible. The nearer I get, the more that power grows. I can't believe it!

Naraku was in his castle and he had sensed it too. He was really surprised and couldn't speak.

"If that energy wants the shikon jewel shards I can start preparing myself. I would need the energy of at least ten Narakus more to match its power. I better go personally and see what's going on."

He got up and walked to the window. Then a guard arrived to announce him that the first turn had finished. He entered the room and saw Naraku in his form ready to jump off. He shouldn't have come. Naraku saw him and took his head off in less than a second. Then Kagura got in.

"Kagura clear all this mess and make sure no one enters this room while I'm out"

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business. Now do what I say and shut up." He jumped off and flew to his destination.

Miroku and Sango also sensed that power so they got out of the village and called Inuyasha. He woke up and in a few seconds and met them in the centre of the village. By that time he already knew what they were calling him for.

"Inuyasha…this power is incredible…it woke me up!"Said Miroku

"And that's difficult" said Shippo laughing

"There's no time for jokes boys" said Sango "It can't be a monster. It is surely something from the other world. A demon, maybe. Things with this power only come out when committed. Someone must have told it to come here."

"But its energy is really strange" answered Inuyasha

"That's because its commitment hasn't finished yet. It hasn't arrived, but it is trespassing from the other world and will soon arrive to the earth" said Sango "And when it does…it will be unstoppable"

"We'll see that" said Inuyasha "But…we'll try to stop him from arriving to the earth just in case. I could know were this demon is even if I was on the other part of the world. It's energy is unique. Well let's get on with it

"By the way…where's Kagome?"asked Shippo

Everyone looked at Inuyasha

"She is studying for her stupid exams. She cares more for that than for us so stop thinking about her and let's get moving."

He said it so quickly everyone had to concentrate to understand him. Inuyasha began running to the forest and the others followed. They could not lose time. This time no.

"Well then…I think I get it" said Kagome while he studied "It's not so difficult if you're able to concentrate"

She got up and looked through her window bedroom. Since Inuyasha had left everything was so…normal? She didn't know what it was but something more had disappeared throught the well with Inuyasha, and she missed it.

"The exams are tomorrow. I can't think about him now. I have to concentrate on my notes" She sat down and read the philosophy book over and over again until she closed her eyes and let her head fall into the table.

Rin woke up and saw Jaken sleeping next to her. She got up and looked around for Sesshomaru, but she couldn't find him.

"Where might he be?"

She then stared at the beautiful sky and realized that the horizon was painted with another color. It was greenish. But that color wasn't normal. It inspired terror. That really surprised her and she couldn't stand running towards it, thinking that Sesshomaru could be there. And she wasn't really wrong.

Sesshomaru stopped in a solitary village. It seemed abandoned. All that power came from one of those houses. Sesshomaru walked slowly and quietly through the villages streets, noticing everything that passed near him. Even the tiniest fly could be spotted by him. He was really in alert. He had obviously noticed his brother approaching but he was still far. It could take him 10 minutes at least to arrive there, and by that time he knew he could be dead. He also had noticed someone else in the centre of the village. He stepped slowly to his destiny and arrived to the centre.

"Hi Naraku" He said to the wind "I know you're here. Don't you think you power is so weak that the other camouflages it. Yours is still respectable to not be ignored"

"Should I take that as compliance?" said Naraku walking from behind a house and smiling

"Do whatever you want. I'm not here for you"

"Neither am I"

They looked at themselves with coldness

"I know that trying to kill me now would be foolish now so I decided to come personally to see the new signing" said Naraku

Sesshomaru looked away towards the house from the one that power came from. He still couldn't believe that he was right in front of it. It was really uncomfortable. He thought that Naraku was probably feeling the same. He talked securely, but his eyes didn't say the same. It was the first time that Sesshomaru saw Naraku uncomfortable. That should have been a good thing in any other elsewhere, but there… it was a really bad signal.


	2. Chapter 2: Rin?

Chapter 2

Inuyasha looked up and saw that strange greenish colour that covered a part of the sky while he run. It was growing. Slowly, but growing. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen when that colour covered all the sky. Then the image of Kagome popped out. He had told her to never come back. And he realised then. He couldn't go back now. He just hopped she hadn't taken that seriously.

Rin jumped happily through the forests, thinking about where Sesshomaru would be. She was nearly always thinking about him, and she had understood her love for him. It was impossible, he was a demon and she was a human...but dreaming wasn't bad, was it?

Her feet, quick and agile run, and came closer to the village where two man where standing in silence. She was nearly there now.

Sesshomaru walked slowly into the house, trying to keep calm. He was really close. Anxiety grew bigger and bigger as he crossed past the door while Naraku stared two metres away.

The house was dark, but in an extreme, Sesshomaru saw three candles around a really old man that whispered strange words.

"He is committing that thing" thought Sesshomaru "But...why? He's just a human."

He stared for a while and finally he decided to talk to him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked

The old man turned up quickly and looked at him with fear. He calmed down a few minutes later

"I...I don't want to die" He said " I want to be young. I want to come back to when I was twenty years old. And this demon can make my wish come true... with one condition. I have to commit him."

He turned back and continued.

Sesshomaru looked on the floor in disapproval while he asked himself why where humans so stupid.

"Your wish will have to wait, then"

"Too late" responded the man. "I'm finishing the commitment"

Just then, Rin entered the house and ran happily towards sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Stop right there Rin"

She stopped. Then Sesshomaru jumped and grabbed the man's neck

"Stop the commitment. Now"

The old man looked at him and smiled

"Too...Late" Just then, his heart stopped beating and Sesshomaru let him go.

Suddenly, the man's wish got out from one of the candles and searched for the human being that was closer. Rin. It penetrated inside her body and she started to grow faster and faster. When the transformation ended, she was a beautiful twenty year old woman.

Sesshomaru stared at her quietly. He couldn't speak.

"Lord...Sesshomaru?"

Just then, the house started to rumble and he carried her in his arms outside quickly.

Naraku stared at them, surprised

"Is there some kind of time-machine inside this house?"

Kagome woke up and searched for her wallet. She had slept quite well

"Nine o'clock!? Why didn't my alarm sound? Oh my gosh! And I have an Exam today!

She quickly got up and went downstairs to have breakfast. She grabbed the food and dressed up while eating. Then she run to school and arrived just in time for the exams.

It didn't end up as bad as she thought. The exams finished being easy and she finished quickly. When school finished, Kagome started breathing better and walked home, now more calmed. She sat down on her bed and thought.

"Should I come back now?"


	3. Chapter 3- It

Chapter 3

Kagome stood up and looked at the bedroom clock, unable to hide a yawn. Nine o'clock. If she wanted to come back she had to start preparing her things.

Finally, she decided, as she always did, to be patient, prepare things and...see him.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo arrived at the village just in time to see the terrible spectacle that was going to blacken their eyes in a few seconds. They joined Sesshomaru and Rin, avoiding Naraku's cold smile of welcome.

Sesshomaru was still holding Rin in his arms. He didn't know what to think about her spontaneous change. The only think he knew was that he had been looking at her nearly all the time since her transformation.

Then, suddenly, it happened. The greenish sky disappeared, and it all became red. Just then, human blood started to fall from the skies, converted in rain. It seemed that the sun wasn't going to show up in a long time.

"The world's preparing for its arrive" said Sesshomaru

"Its power is still growing...I can't believe it!"Said Miroku "And you say it hasn't arrived yet? I don't want to know its power when he puts its feet on the ground"

"Get out of here!" screamed Inuyasha.

They all run to the forests into a small hill. There's were they saw it all. The house exploded furiously, as it was full of demoniac power and then...nothing. They all saw how the sky turned blue again and the sun came out.

"Where is it?" said Miroku "Its power has disappeared... it is impossible..."

They explored separately for some hours but they didn't find or perceive anything. When they met again, Sesshomaru, Rin and Naraku had already left.

"Can it be that the summon has not been executed correctly?" asked Sango

"Well... It could be...but I still don't understand how a so massive power can disappear in less than a second. It's so strange..."

"Never mind" concluded Inuyasha "If that thing doesn't want to show up, I'm not going to be the one who insists. Although, I would have won in a jiffy..." He turned towards the forest and penetrated into the leafy forest together with Shippo, Sango and Miroku.

Some miles away, Sesshomaru and Rin walked quietly together towards a sleepy Jaken. They had been silent since they had started walking. Normally, Rin wouldn't stop talking all the time...but now it was different.

"Jaken" said Sesshomaru

Jaken woke up immediately

"Yes master?" He looked at him and then at the twenty year old new Rin. Then he looked around. His face started to go white. "I'm really sorry master! Rin disappeared suddenly while I was sleeping and now I don't know where she is!Please forgive me!" He quickly knelt at his feet

"Jaken" repeated Sesshomaru "Rin is next to me."

Jaken raised his head up and looked around again.

"Master... I... I don't know what you mean..." He stared at Rin

She smiled and greeted.

"Hi Jaken!" She said happily

He quickly reviewed her with his eyes. Then he looked at Sesshomaru

"Master...how much time have I slept?"

Sesshomaru turned back and stared at the night stars while Rin explained in detail the recent events. He kept wondering himself the meaning of his strange new feeling that was growing in his heart. The only thing he knew was that it had started with Rin's transformation. Could it be...no. He could not be feeling this. It was impossible. And yet he wondered... He looked at Rin. A strange sensation passed through his body as his eyes recognised her. He finally decided to think about other things. This was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Naraku arrived at his castle some time later, and found Kagura sleeping next to the wall. He sat down and thought.

"It can't be... this thing can't have disappeared. It's impossible. Things with this power don't disappear. They simply can't, even if they wanted to." He looked at the night sky and tried to concentrate "What is certain is that it is still here. This hasn't finished... It has just started. This is the only thing I know for sure"


	4. Chapter 4(part 1)- A break

Chapter 4

Inuyasha and his friends returned to the village at midnight were Kagome was waiting for them. Everyone smiled when the saw her, everyone except Inuyasha, of course.

-Where have YOU been?

Kagome was not really in a good mood, so she let her mouth, instead of her brain, speak for her.

- Well, for your information I've been studying for my future. Oh Sorry! I didn't remember! You don't even have a brain to think and you can't understand!

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He then turned back and disappeared into the forest.

-Kagome…I don't want to upset you but…- Said Miroku, behind Sango

- BUT WHAT?!

- I think you should have behaved better- Cleared Sango

Kagome looked down on the floor and sighed.

-Yes, I suppose I should have…behaved better.

They all entered the village and had lunch. When they finished, Kagome turned to the forest, but no sign of him.

"Sorry… I'm really sorry Inuyasha" She thought. How could she have been so mean?

Then, at night, he returned and sat with the others, who were long asleep. Or that's what he thought. Kagome got up and sat next to him.

"Inuyasha… I'm really sorry. I was really stressed and couldn't think. I didn't mean to say that"

There was a long silence. Inuyasha got up and looked at Kagome. He stroked her cheek.

"How could you ever upset me? You're the light that guides me when I'm lost. You don't have to apologize."

He then smiled with Kagome and they both went to sleep, together with the others

Some kilometers away someone else was stroking Rin's cheek while she slept. Sesshomaru had been thinking and… well, he didn't like to admit it and was surely not going to tell anyone… but…

"Sesshomaru?..."a sweet voice stroked Sesshomaru's ears for a moment. He quickly got up, but it was too late. Rin had already felt his warm hand. He could not escape now.

"Rin" He whispered highly enough for her to hear him.

She tried to behave as normal as she could

"Isn't it a beautiful night, lord Sesshomaru?" She looked up to the sky while he looked to the floor. A smile slowly appeared on Rin's face while she stared at the enormous new moon and the stars that surrounded the earth. Sesshomaru could not answer

"What the hell is happening to me?" He thought "If anyone attacks me now I'll be totally unprotected. Is it… Rin?" He started to sweat as her silhouette passed through his eyes.

" Do you know, lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, still looking to the sky. "This is the best night of all my life"

He looked at her while she smiled. When their eyes met, Sesshomaru was free. He could talk, he could move, he could blink. She had just saved him from his own paranoia. Then, while he walked towards her and sat down, he realized that he was just a puppet in Rin's hands. He didn't care. He would spend the rest of his entire life (Well, hers) with her. No matter what could happen, he would always protect his little angel. Well, not so little!

Rin slowly dropped her head to his shoulder. He looked at her. Now he didn't want to think, he just wanted to… LIVE?

"Rin… I…I…"

But when he was going to say it all without doubting, he realized that Rin's eyes were closed. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes too.

"Goodnight" he whispered


End file.
